Ibis
Ibis belongs to Peak! Do not steal, edit, or copy. Ask me if you want to use her in anything. Thank you! revamp appearance *carob brown main scales with a golden-brown underbelly and wing flaps and dark brown secondary scales *big, dark brown eyes; always look sad *loves hibiscus flowers, especially the red ones, and keeps one tucked behind her ear at all times and grows other types of flowers around her bed *short abilities *can grow flowers *doing well with reading and writing personality *depression and anxiety *nightmare flashbacks to the war ----- Appearance Ibis; your average MudWing at first glance, and at second too. Her main scales are carob brown, and her underbelly is a dark gold. Ibis's underscales are a cinnamon brown, and she gives off the appearance of a MudWing with dark and medium brown hues. Her eyes are dark brown, and she wears a gold earring and a red tropical flower rests between her right horn and crest. If you look a little closer at Ibis, you can see the small scars lining her chest and back. Sometimes, when she's not with her friends, her eyes become sad and distant. At times, her scales around her eyes look cracked and dry, and this is from when she cries over the things she's seen in the war. Abilities She's an average MudWing. Ibis doesn't breathe fire too much, but that doesn't mean she can't. She's skinnier than an average MudWing as well, but this is just her body build, and she's not underfed. This makes her a little quicker when she runs and flies and swims. Personality Ibis is troubled but happy, nervous but calm, depressed but excited. Whenever she's around Vigilance or her friend or very distant crush, she becomes extremely happy and excited. She forgets about worrying about the war, and cracks terrible jokes and puns that make everyone laugh even though they're bad. But once everyone is gone, she becomes quieter, and more thoughtful. Depression becomes reality, and she starts sinking into a hole of sadness. She can't stop images of blood and fear from crossing her mind, and she will sometimes cry. She can cry for up to an hour and a half, or for five minutes, depending on how bad the images are. History Ibis was a lot happier as a dragonet. She and her sibs grew up near the outskirts of the Mud Kingdom, happy as can be and unconcerned with anything. That was until the day the IceWings attacked. Ibis and her sibs fought in the battle. Ibis spun around at a particularly bad time and saw a trio of IceWings blast five MudWings out of the sky, trailing frost crystals behind them. That was the first blow to her mind. Then she spun back around, and saw a MudWing slit an IceWing's throat, only to have his wings shredded by serrated claws. That was the final straw. Fear and sadness exploded into her mind, damaging everything. Ibis spiraled down to the ground, and passed out. Hours later, she was found alive by her sibs. They took her back to their wallow, where she stayed for the next three weeks. Sienna went to Queen Moorhen and explained their situation, and soon a caretaker was sent to the wallow. The caretaker only stayed for about a month, helping Ibis out with her depression and how to forget about it. After Moorhen got word of Jade Mountain Academy opening, she sent everyone except for Swan (there wasn't enough room) to the new school. Since then, Ibis has been getting better, but sometimes her head reverts back to the things she saw in the battle. That's when she becomes depressed. Vigilance has yet to see her best friend's depressed side, but Ibis is planning on telling her soon. Trivia * Ibis was originally a lot happier. She can be happy, but on a regular daily basis, she is somewhere in between. * Swan is just an add-on to her family so it seems big. * The IceWing that shredded the MudWing's wings was Icicle, and the MudWing was Crane. Gallery Ibis-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic by me! Category:Characters Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress